Talk:Snuffy's Parents Get a Divorce
Date Which news article was the airdate from? This was posted to Wikipedia's talk page for the article, unsigned. -- Zanimum 18:34, 16 January 2008 (UTC) : The date comes from several of the cited articles, including the Herald Sun and the U.S. News & World Report, and the episode number comes from G is for Growing. The book gives no specific date but lists 1992 as the year. They *could* have made a mistake, but since the alternative is one fan's math, I think we should stick to the print sources. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:39, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks for the sources, Aleal. I trust the articles more than an anon's math, but now I know what I can use to back, there's pretty much no way they can debate it. Thanks again. -- Zanimum 15:16, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well, we have episode 2926 (which would have been 31 episodes after 2895) listed as January 20, 1992. So one would expect #2895 to have aired before that. However Sesame Workshop been known to occasionally air episodes (particularly special ones, such as this) out of production order and thus re-number them after production to fit their airing order. So the divorce episode, which was produced as #2926, could have still been intended to air in April (possibly under another number in the end), and the Oscar story that was produced as something else simply aired under the number 2926 (and that could have been in December/January). So whereas episode #2895 may have been intended to air in December/January, "Snuffy's Parents Get a Divorce" was planned to air in April. "Snuffy's Parents Get a Divorce" was produced as #2895, but that doesn't mean it was meant to air as such. We have sources for the production number and for the intended airing timeframe so I think any other math or logic we try to apply would be nothing more than assumptions or speculation. -- Brad D. (talk) 15:58, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Cast Noel MacNeal was Mommy Snuffleupagus in the 1980s. Anyone know if he continued this role into the early 1990s? Anyone ever heard who played Daddy Snuffle? -- Zanimum 17:52, 8 May 2007 (UTC) : Also, any idea of who would have directed? I realise these may be unanswerable, but I'm asking just in case. -- Zanimum 17:55, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think anyone knows right now. Andrew did some extensive research for this topic, and since it's not included I'd say he didn't find it. We might find out someday. A trip to the CTW Archives perhaps. —Scott (talk) 15:09, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :::Snuffy's dad might have been played by Marty Robinson. According to 40 Years of Life on the Street, the Snuffy puppet was used for Daddy Snuffle. -- TenCents :::: Wait-- so this episode is mentioned in the book? (I still haven't seen it.) -- Zanimum 21:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yup. It even has a shot from the episode, which has Alice hugging her father. --Rankin (talk) 21:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :Noel said it was him. Parstin32 17:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia mirror This article was copied to Wikipedia and featured on its main page on May 1, 2007. —Scott (talk) 13:42, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Title? Taking a break from the dossier (and possibly my only big Wiki project for the week), I finally got around to writing this up, the infamous Snuffleupagus divorce episode. I wasn't sure what to title, it though. Since there was a seperate Episode 2895, which doesn't have a page yet but did air, I placed "original" in parentheses (or it could be "unaired.") G is for Growing gives the title of the episode as "Snuffy's Parents Get a Divorce," though, which could be used in conjunction with the number, or as a stand-alone. Someone else might want to mess with the headings some more too, since this is a text heavy article, and the only image is more representative of the Snuffy family as depicted in general than of the actual episode (which naturally, I've never seen, and we may never see). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:38, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :This is an unbelievably great page! I think the title should be "Snuffy's Parents Get a Divorce". Readers who see that title, in a category or as a link, will be interested in clicking on it. Nobody would know what the number means, and it didn't actually air as that number anyway. I think we should just note the number within the article. -- Danny (talk) 14:10, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::Nobody's responded, so I'm just gonna change the title and see what happens. -- Danny (talk) 03:02, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::Is this the dropped divorce episode Lou Berger was talking about on the Sesame Street Biography special? D'Snowth 00:46, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes. —Scott (talk) 01:37, 13 April 2007 (UTC)